


One Kind of Healing

by Bragikke



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Flogging, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bragikke/pseuds/Bragikke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is not dealing with the aftermath of New York & Loki. Natasha helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Kind of Healing

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing fanfic in 15 years, and definitely my first time writing smut. So we'll see how it goes.

“Clean yourself up and be at my apartment in an hour. No excuses.”

She hadn’t seen Clint for weeks. He only seemed to surface for required SHIELD or Avengers meetings, every time looking worse than before. Everyone had noticed, but pretended they didn't. Today though, Natasha had decided she was taking action. Clint had saved her, and her personal rulebook demanded she repay the debt. But was that all it was?

Natasha took a shower herself, after which she paced nervously around her apartment, tidying & re-tidying. Taking a case out from under her bed to get some items ready, not even knowing for sure if they’d be needed. She carefully placed several out on the coffee table, leaving the rest in the bedroom.

She stared at her wardrobe for quite some time. If she knew for sure what was going to happen, exactly what state Clint would be in, the choice would be easier. Passing over the lingerie & more provocative outfits she decided on a simple black dress and platform heels. She did like being able to tower over him, and the dress was short enough to leave only a little to the imagination. After another moment's thought she decided to forgo underwear.

Only a few minutes later Natasha heard the click of the door lock. She turned to see Clint standing in the hallway. He had obviously showered, his hair still damp, and the unkempt beard he had been sporting last time she saw him was gone. He looked like the Clint she remembered. Her Clint. Except for his eyes. Always such a captivating blue, so crudely mocked by Loki’s control, they now seemed more gray & less sparkling.

“I wasn’t sure you were actually going to come” she softly stated. “Neither was I” he replied. At that, she walked over to him, and gently placed a hand on his cheek. “You haven’t been the same since New York.”

Clint glanced down, for the first time noticing the items Natasha had laid out on the coffee table next to him. He looked back up her, his eyes questioning. “I know this can help you. Those times when you get so stuck in your own head. This isn't the same though, giving up control just after you had it taken by force. We could just have dinner. I’m just pleased you’re here”. She stopped abruptly, realizing she was babbling uncharacteristically, but unsure of exactly what to say.

Clint paused for a moment, and Natasha genuinely didn’t know what was going to happen next. Then Clint knelt in front of her. “Your safeword is still red?” she asked, and he nodded “Yes Miss”. At that she reached for the leather collar on the table. Taking it, she gently fastened it around his neck. At that she heard a faint sigh from Clint. It seemed like she’d last heard it aeons ago. “Hand.” Clint extended his left hand and she took it, attaching a black leather cuff. “Other hand”, repeating the action. “Stand up, hands on your head.” Clint stood, and raised his arms, lacing his fingers behind his head. Natasha took a moment to admire the compact but muscled figure before her, before taking two matching ankle cuffs, bending down to attach them.

She could already see some of the tension leaving his body. “How long had he been like this? So tightly strung?” she wondered to herself. In that moment, she decided she would get her Clint back, whatever it took.

Walking over to the large, round, armless chair in the corner of the room she took a seat on the edge, and motioned for Clint to follow, then to kneel at her feet. She ran her hand down his cheek and back through his hair. “You’ve kept me waiting far too long for this. A lady has needs, and you’re going to take care of them. Right now.” At that, her grip on his hair tightened and she pushed his head between her legs.

Clint didn’t hesitate. He knew exactly what his Miss liked. Pushing all the noise in his head aside he got to work, using his tongue to hit all the places he knew were most sensitive. 

Wanting to prolong the experience for them both his tongue started to wander over her outer lips, his lips kissing her inner thighs. Natasha however, was having none of it, focused on her goal.

“Focus on your job, get back to work pet. You need to make me come.” At that she crossed her legs over his back, holding his head between her thighs. Clint redoubled his efforts, eliciting a moan from Natasha “Oh, right there. Just like that.”

Clint could tell she was almost done from the tensing of the thighs on either side of his head, when suddenly they squeezed together tightly, accompanied by a long moan he could barely hear. He’d seen these legs break a man’s neck, but he knew he was safe here. She would never hurt him.

The vice like grip on the sides of his head loosened and he could feel hands stroking his hair. “Such a good boy”, he heard Natasha whisper. “You do know how to to do that so well.”

He looked up at her flushed face with a shy smile, happy that he’d pleased her.

“Oh, but we’re not done yet,” a wicked grin flashing across her face. “Go into the bedroom and lie face down on the bed. I’ll be along shortly.” Clint rose and started to move. Natasha remained in the chair, her eyes following his ass as he walked away and though her bedroom door out of sight.

Then she rose, walking into the small kitchen. Picking up the bottle of massage oil she’d placed into a bowl of warm water earlier, she headed back towards the bedroom.

Clint heard the click of her heels on the wooden floorboards as she approached, but daren’t turn his head to look. She had told him to lay face down, and after all, he did want to be good for her.

Natasha set the oil bottle down next to the bed along with the other things she’s prepared earlier, then took Clint’s hand. Gently pulling it up to the headboard where she found the pre-attached strap to attach to the cuff on his wrist. She then firmly tightened the strap, making sure that Clint couldn’t move his arm very far at all and repeated the process with his other hand, along with his feet at the other end of the bed. She then stood back and smiled at her handiwork.

Clint gently tugged at each limb, and quickly realized he was not going anywhere until Natasha decided she wanted him to. Again, he was OK with this. Despite the turmoil of the last month, he felt at peace here. Suddenly everything went black as Natasha put a blindfold over his eyes. He felt her breath on his ear as she whispered “I’m going to have so much fun with you.”, and shivered in response to both her words and the warm sensation of her breath on his cheek.

Deciding they were no longer necessary Natasha removed her dress and heels and climbed up onto the bed between Clint’s spread legs. She then opened the bottle of warm massage oil and dripped a small amount onto Clint’s back. Placing both palms firmly onto his shoulder blades she started to rub in a circular motion.

Clint was somewhat puzzled by this; it was not a usual component of their play sessions together. Natasha however, never did anything without purpose, and this was no exception. She wanted Clint to feel grounded & safe in his own body again. Connected with himself and with her. He had been shutting himself off from other people and himself, out of fear of hurting them or being hurt by them, and she was not going to let that continue.

Applying some more oil to her hands she ran them down each arm, spending some time exploring the muscles in his forearms by tracing over the firm ridges with her fingertips, before running her hands back up to his neck, and down his spine. Clint made some approving noises at this, and Natasha felt some relief that he seemed to be both enjoying himself, and going by the changes in tension under her hands, starting to relax. Her hands continued over his lower back and ass (giving it some extra attention purely for her benefit, of course), and down his legs. Clint’s body jerked as her hands brushed the soles of his feet and she heard him to try smother his laughter.

A deliciously evil idea started to form in Natasha’s head as she reached for a towel to wipe the excess oil from her partner’s body, then for the suede flogger she’d left by the bed earlier. Holding it above Clint, letting the tails just touch his lower back she moved it down his legs, trailing across his sensitive inner thighs. Once again she heard stifled laughter, which increased as she moved down towards his feet. “Please Miss! Stop!” Clint could barely get the words out through his laughter. Natasha persisted a moment longer, the lifted the leather strips away from his body.

Moving up next to the bed she raised the flogger and brought it down firmly across Clint’s upper back. Clint barely had time to register the sound of the whip moving through the air before the feeling of it striking his back. A sharp intake of break and a muttered “Fuck!” was the immediate result. “Too much, sweetie?” he heard Natasha whisper into his ear. “No Miss” he replied. “Good.” was the response as she steadied herself for another blow. And another. And another. She soon settled into a rhythm as Clint focused on the sensations. “Remember to breathe, pet,” Natasha instructed. “Stay with me.” Every other thought was gone from Clint’s mind. Loki, the battle, the Avengers, all the mattered was that he was here with Natasha and what he was feeling at that exact moment in time.

Eventually the blows Natasha was raining on his back started to slow, then stopped completely. “Still with me?” she asked. “Yes, Miss” Clint replied, somehow sounding like he was in fact, very far away. “Good. I’m going to need you to turn over now,” she instructed while unclipping each limb from the strap holding it down. It only took a moment for her to refasten them as soon as Clint was positioned on his back, his still blindfolded face looking up at her, somehow knowing exactly where she actually was. “That cybernetically enhanced hearing does cause problems sometimes” she thought to herself.

“I think it’s time for you to do something for me again” Natasha stated, climbing up onto the bed and straddling his face. Aside from giving her arms a break after swinging the flogger, she was dripping wet again and could not wait a moment longer before doing something about that.

Clint felt her lowering herself against his face, even wetter than she had been while he was kneeling before her, and put his tongue straight back to work. There was no delaying tactics this time. He flicked his tongue as hard and fast as he could against her as Natasha bucked against his face before he felt her clench and heard her moan as she came.

“Oh, you’re so good at that. Such a good boy.” she signed as she lifted herself off his chest. “In fact, you’ve been so good I think you should get a reward.” Clint wondered what Natasha had in mind. Tasting her as he brought her to orgasm was one of his favorite things to do and reward enough.

He heard Natasha moving around again before suddenly feeling an oiled hand grasp his shaft. He gasped at the unexpected sensation, then again when the hand started moving. “Oh, Nat” he moaned, and the hand stopped and moved away. “Manners, pet. What’s my name?” she demanded. “I’m sorry Miss. Please keep going.” he breathlessly replied. “That’s better” she purred, and the hand returned, soon joined by second. They alternated moving down him, when one reached the base it returned to the top as the other started moving down, giving the sensation of entering a never ending tunnel.

Already being so aroused Clint was on a hair trigger after only a couple of minutes with the hands of Natasha on his cock. “Please Miss, I need to come” he gasped. “Not yet, pet” she replied, removing her hands as a groan is dismay and frustration came from Clint. She swiftly climbed on top of him, positioning her still dripping lips over his cock and sinking on to him with a single motion, eliciting a gasp from them both. Natasha began to move on top of him, slowly at first but gaining speed, placing her hands on his chest for leverage as she rode him fast. She heard his breathing start to change, becoming ragged as his orgasm approached. Natasha reached up and ripped off his blindfold and barked “Not yet!”. Clint refocused his efforts held on as Natasha reached up and stroked her nipples. She felt her orgasm build, and as the wave of pleasure started to crash over her she grabbed Clint’s head with both hands and looking him dead in the eye ordered him “Now! Now you can come pet!” and almost instantly she felt his cock twitch inside her and watched his eyes close in ecstasy.

A few minutes later when they were both able to move & think Natasha climbed off Clint and started to remove his cuffs. Clint stretches his arms and legs before embracing Natasha. “Thank you.” he whispers. “For what?” “For saving me. Twice.” Natasha reaches up and starts to unbuckle and remove his collar. “Just returning the favor.” she insists. Clint looks into her eyes and she notices they’re his old sparkling blue. “No, it’s so much more than that.”

Clint lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. Natasha pulled the blanket up over the two of them, and for the first time in weeks, they both slept peacefully.


End file.
